Elle l'aime
by CimBom57
Summary: Il continuait chaque nuit. Il venait chaque nuit s'introduire dans son lit. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Parce qu'elle l'aime.


**Yo les gens :D**

Alors, ça va bien ou quoi ? :D

Oui voilà encore un autre One Shot, tranquille. J'l'ai écrit un peu sur un coup de tête parce que j'arrivait pas à dormir et je ne pouvait pas jouer à FIFA, ma soeur dort dans la même chambre... Jean Neymar Bordel (vous avez compris la vanne ? Jean Neymar=J'en ai marre...lol)

Bref ! Cette petite histoire est un peut spéciale pour moi car j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des choses plutôt triste. Faut voir mes deux One Shot sur Naruto :D

J'aimerais répondre aux commentaires de "Arrête-moi si tu le peux" et "Cette pluie que j'aime tant". Donc, je le fais ici :D (ça fait un peut Hors sujet quand même et j'suis pas sûre que ces personnes verrons les réponses :p)

_Commentaires "Arrête-moi si tu le peux !"_

_**Lovely Starnight:** Eh bien moi je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic :D Je suis contente que mon univers t'ai plu :)_

_**Guest:** Alors, je comprend bien que tu veuille un affrontement entre Natsu et Omura mais le souci c'est que Omura, déjà, il ne sait pas se battre vu que c'est un riche et tout. C'est les autres qui se battent à sa place. Je ne voulais pas ajouter d'autres combats pour pas que ça ne fasse trop en faite. Voilà :D_

_**Nesrine:** T'as vu j'ai suivie ton conseil et tout :D Et je te remercie 'avoir partagé tes idées avec moi :) Quand j'ai vu justement ton conseil, j'avais remarquée que j'avais pas beaucoup mis Lucy en avant. Donc j'y ai remédié à la fin de la fic :D Je te remercie d'avoir suivie ma fic et je suis très contente qu'elle t'ai autant plu :D_

_Commentaires "Cette pluie que j'aime tant"_

_**inuneko-chan:** Contente que ça t'ai plu :D Même moi en l'écrivant j'étais limite en larme xD_

_**Guest:** Wah autant d'adjectifs mélioratifs ça me flatte ! Enfin ça flatte le One Shot...si c'est possible :D_

_**Nesrine:** OMG ! Nesrine is Back ! xD Ouais ouais c'est moi qui ai écrit "Arrête-moi si tu le peux"... :p Mais arrête pleur pas wesh :D Oui j'ai été assez surprise du chapitre 414 (tout e monde attendait le moment NaLu xD MAshima nous a bien trollé :p) et le chapitre 415 m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Le truc qui est bien, c'est que le prochain scan sera plus long et ça, c'est le top :D  
Eh bien, tu l'as lu deux fois en fin de compte mon one shot ?! Arrête je vais rougir :) J'espère que ce One hot aussi te plaira et si je continue à avoir de l'inspiration comme ça, je suis loin de m'arrêter d'écrire xD_

VOILAAAAAAA !

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Elle l'aime. Ça, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle ne le niait pas, du moins, elle ne le niait pas à elle même. C'est pourquoi elle l'observait, en ce moment, endormit dans son propre lit dans lequel il s'était encore introduit. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle caressant son visage. Ses lèvres appelant les siennes. Non, elle devait y résister ! Elle ne devait pas succomber à ce désire qui prenait possession d'elle chaque fois qu'elle fixait ses lèvres. Elle devait renouveler le rituel, c'est à dire, le réveiller de façon brutal en l'éjectant du lit et lui hurler dessus. Mais son visage si paisible lui empêchait de réagir.

Et si elle lui donnait un baiser ? Il était profondément endormit, il ne se douterait sûrement de rien ! Il était une vrai marmotte en vérité. Elle galérait à le réveiller en temps normal. Donc un baiser ça ne devrait rien faire... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas une chose pareille. Elle s'en voudrait aussi et elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Ses sentiments à lui comptaient beaucoup aussi. Oui, beuacoup...

Il bougea et se mit sur le dos. S'était-il réveillé ? Vite ! Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Eh bien comme d'habitude, elle le jeta hors du lit à coup de pied. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il l'avait bien cherché ! Il n'avait qu'à pas s'introduire dans son lit sans permission. Il n'avait qu'à pas lui faire battre son cœur si vite et la faire ressentir toutes ces sensations ! Oui c'était de sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ! Elle qui rêvait du prince charmant, voilà qu'elle aimait le dragon cracheur de feu. Quelle ironie !

« Tiens, salut Lucy...comment ça va... »

Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il agissait comme si de rien était et s'apprêtait même à se rendormir sur le sol. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. La routine quoi.

« Natsu ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas t'introduire dans mon lit sans ma permission ?! »

Le jeune homme la détailla quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Si je comprend bien, si je demande ta permission, ça posera pas de problème ? »

Oh le piège ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Fallait l'avouer, elle trouvait assez agréable de dormir avec lui. Elle s'y était habituée et elle préférait largement qu'il continue à « s'introduire » dans son lit mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ouvertement ! Ils n'étaient pas ensemble...dommage... Malgré elle, elle répondit à sa question de la manière dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment.

« Même si tu me le demande, la réponse sera non ! »

Le jeune homme la détailla encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fixer comme ça ! Il est déstabilisant à la fin !

« Ouais bin on dirait pas que tu es contre le fait de dormir avec moi, vu comment tu te blottit contre moi... »

Oh le fourbe !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit.

« Quand je me glisse dans le lit, tu t'accroche directement à moi. Parfois, je me demande si tu es bien endormie... »

Mais qu'est-ce que son corps fait pendant son sommeil ?! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas contrôler nos mouvements pendant qu'on dort bordel !

« Eh bien, je suis désolée mais je ne contrôle pas mon corps quand je dort. Je dormais souvent avec des peluches à l'époque, c'est peut-être pour ça... »

Oh l'excuse bidon ! Elle était vraiment nulle. Faudrait qu'elle pense à prendre des cours ou un truc du genre. La réplique du jeune homme ne tarda pas à arriver :

« Ah je vois...mais pourquoi tu n'arrête pas d'appeler mon nom aussi ? »

Elle allait se tuer , elle, après le tuer lui, même si techniquement, c'est impossible... Mais pourquoi parlait-elle dans son sommeil aussi ! Manquait plus qu'elle soit somnambule !

« Ah et en plus une nuit, tu agissait bizarrement. Tu as commencer à me monter dessus et à me déshabiller ! J'ai eu du mal à t'arrêter ! »

C'est bon. Elle était prête à accueillir la mort. Elle était pétrifiée, rouge pivoine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait répondre cette fois. Il allait la prendre pour une sorte d'obsédée. Elle avait déjà très peu de chance avec lui, alors là c'était foutue. Il continuait à parler et peut-être, continuer à l'enfoncer encore plus...

« Tu sais pourquoi je continue à venir tous les soir, sans Happy ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il commença à s'avancer vers elle.

« Parce que je voulait être tranquille avec toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle avait le regard perdu, fixant un point imaginaire. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle et chercha à croiser son regard, tout en continuant ses explications.

« Parce que cette nuit où tu agissait bizarrement, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimait... »

Alors elle l'avait fait en fin de compte. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal donc ça compte pas. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Mais un espoir indescriptible l'envahi suite à ses paroles. Et si...

« Je continue à venir chaque nuit car je veux encore entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche... »

Quoi ?

« Parce que je t'aime Lucy... »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que venait-il de dire ? Venait-il de se confesser à elle ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour cacher son amour envers lui, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle ne s'en doutait même pas !

A le voir, on dirait qu'il attendait une réponse. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait l'air d'être déçu car il baissa la tête et se retourna pour son aller. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte sans qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments. Et puis merde !

« Natsu ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut surprit de sentir les lèvres de la jeune blonde qu'il aimait sur les sienne. Après quelques secondes, comprenant enfin la situation, il répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant, le rendant plus passionné. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras, elle en faisait de même, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre, d'être séparés à tout jamais.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, à contre cœur, manquant d'air. Lucy plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier lui posa alors une question.

« Est-ce que je peux m'introduire dans ton lit maintenant ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit avec un simple baiser.

« Bah c'est oui ou non ? »

Elle rit à cette remarque. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup cet idiot.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du One Shot ! Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? :D**


End file.
